


Oops

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Humor, Vaguely Implied Sexual Content, protective mamma mary, reader is sam and dean's sister, sam and dean being brothers, vaguely implied 'mommy' kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: An awkward moment happens at dinner when Reader accidentally comes out about her relationship with Rowena.S12 final AU





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



Celebrating victories were always the best part of a hunt. Although, this had been less of a hunt and more of a full-on battle. From the moment the British Men of Letters arrived, you knew they could only be bad news. But for some reason, Dean and Mary had decided to work with them. And it had ended badly. But after today, with Ketch and Dr. Hess gone, hopefully the rest of the BMoL got the idea. You mess with hunters, you don’t survive.

 

You were all at Jody’s house, eating a huge dinner and drinking. Well, most of you were eating. Cas and Crowley didn’t need to eat, and Cas didn’t drink. Everything had been a little awkward at first. What with Crowley’s previous attempt on Jody’s life to get to your brothers. Not to mention, Mary’s obvious distrust of both Crowley and Rowena. But they had proved useful allies against the BMoL and had promised not to harm anyone here…unless they were attacked first.

 

But everything had calmed down and now you were all seated together. You, Rowena, Castiel, Crowley, Sam and Dean, Mary, Claire, Alex, and Jody. The hunters that had survived the attack on the BMoL had left, not trusting the witch or the demon. It was probably better that way, anyway.

 

You’d thought everyone would go smoothly. The battle was won with minimal deaths on your side, everyone you cared about was together and celebrating, it was all going well.

 

“Mommy, can you pass me the rolls?” You didn’t realize your mistake until two different hands reached out.

 

The room, which had previously been filled with talking and laughing, quieted down as confusion took over. Mary looked at Rowena in confusion. Rowena’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Oops. Everyone quickly realized what had happened and an array of reactions occurred.

 

Dean shot you his ‘I’m judging you’ face. Sam and Jody became awkward, trying to look anywhere but the scene in front of them. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Crowley’s face was a mixture of disgust and amusement. Alex hid her face while Claire chocked back a laugh. You could see the gears in Mary’s head turning as she looked between Rowena’s outstretched hand and your deer-in-headlights expression.

 

“You know, I actually need to do something in the kitchen. Claire, Alex, a little help?” Jody interrupted, standing. Alex quickly went with her.

 

“But-” Claire attempted to argue.

 

“Now,” Jody said, using her ‘mom voice’. You internally winced at the thought. There was already more than enough of that right now. Claire grudgingly followed, although you could see her peeking around the doorway.

 

For a moment, it was silent. Then Dean spoke. “Pay up, bitch.”

 

You gaped as Sam took out his wallet. “Jerk,” he replied.

 

“You two knew? And you _bet_ on it?” You asked.

 

“No. Not about you two anyway, but I figured you were gay. Or, at least bi. Sammy here didn’t think so,” Dean explained, pocketing the ten dollar bill Sam handed him.

 

“No, I said we wouldn’t know unless she told us,” Sam said.

 

“You still bet on it.”

 

“Only to humor you.”

 

“Okay, who else knew?” You asked. The question was meant to be rhetorical, but you got an answer anyway.

 

“I know you and mother were palling it up, but I didn’t think it went _that_ far,” Crowley said. “I’m not calling you mother.”

 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t want to be your mother, Crowley,” you replied.

 

“No, just do her,” Dean teased.

 

“Dean!”

 

“Dude!”

 

“Really, squirrel?”

 

“Shut it, Winchester!”

 

You, Sam, Crowley, and Rowena all spoke at once.

 

Dean shrugged. “I’m just saying how it is. I mean, I’m not _happy_ about it, but it’s Y/N’s choice.”

 

“He has a point there,” Sam admitted. “Part of one, anyway.”

 

“Cas? Did you have any idea?” You asked.

 

“I don’t particularly pay attention to sexual orientation. And who you have a relationship with is your choice, although I knew nothing about you and Rowena,” Castiel said.

 

That left only one person and she’d been silent the entire exchange. “Mom?” You couldn’t deny, you were beyond nervous. Mary came from a different time. And she had missed over a decade of change and progress. You had no idea how she’d react to you being gay. You already knew she’d be pissed you were dating a witch. Mary was against almost anything non-human. You reached for Rowena’s hand under the table. She gave your hand a squeeze, offering you silent support.

 

Mary opened her mouth, closed it, and sighed. Finally, she spoke. “I…I don’t care that you’re gay.” You gave a soft sigh of relief. “However, I _don’t_ like that you’re seeing a witch. Especially not one who’s done so many horrible things, who’s betrayed the three of you again and again. She’s the woman who let the devil out of his cage!”

 

Rowena opened her mouth to retort, rather angrily, judging by the expression on her face. Luckily, you beat her to it.

 

“I know! She’s no saint and she’s made mistakes, but the same can be said about everyone in this room. And she’s changing! Sam, Dean, we’ve known her for two years! Can either of you honestly say she’s the same as the day we first met her?”

 

“Not _exactly_ the same,” Sam admitted.

 

“She’s been a little nicer,” Dean added.

 

“See! It’s slow, but it’s change! And if she has me, I can keep her from making any _really_ bad mistakes! And I…I’m happy,” you finished.

 

Mary sat in silence, brow furrowed and thinking hard. She sighed. “I don’t like it, but it’s your choice. Just…be careful,” Mary pleaded.

 

“I will,” you said.

 

Mary turned to Rowena. “And if you hurt or betray her, I will hunt you down and lodge a witch-killing bullet in your skull.”

 

“Mom!” You exclaimed.

 

“Oh, you think you can-” Rowena began. You elbowed her side. “Oi! I mean, of course. Y/N is safe with me.”

 

Mary stared Rowena down for a few more seconds before nodding. You sighed in relief. You were glad that was over.

 

“Okay, family drama is over! You guys can come back now!” You called to the kitchen.

 

“I totally knew you were gay,” Claire said.

 

“You did not,” Alex scoffed.

 

“Girls,” Jody said, a warning in her voice.

 

The three sat back down in their spots.

 

“I still don’t understand why Rowena thought that Y/N was calling her mother,” Castiel said.

 

“You see, Cassie, when two messed up people with family issues get together,” Crowley began.

 

Everyone instantly cut in, crying out for him to stop.

 

“What? He asked,” Crowley said, shrugging.

 

“Okay, anyone want more mashed potatoes?” Jody said, steering the conversation in a different direction.

 

As conversation resumed around the table, you muttered to Rowena, “Well, that went well.”

 

“It went better than it could have,” she replied.

 

“True. I just wish my coming out could have been a little less…awkward. I had a whole thing planned, too. There was gonna be rainbow cake.”

 

“Well, we can still have some sort of ‘dessert’ later.”

 

From the look in your eye, you knew exactly what kind of ‘dessert’ she was taking about. “If I say yes will you shut up?” You asked, subtly checking to see if anyone was listening to your conversation. Mary was talking to Jody, but you swear she was occasionally looking over at the two of you from the corner of her eye.

 

Rowena nodded.

 

“Then yes. Now shush. I don’t want to start anymore awkward conversations.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop,” Rowena said.

 

You sighed with relief. It had been sudden, and not at all like you’d hoped, but at least it hadn’t gone terribly. And for a Winchester, that was a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
